Dupa mnie boli
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 4. ---- Info: To był tylko żart z tymi krótkimi odcinkami. xD ---- Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Recepcja, 1:00 Zmęczone imprezą i lekko wstawione drużyny wraz z prowadzącymi po długich poszukiwaniach dotarły do hotelu. Chris: Uuuu.. Christina: Było mega, o! Klein: Ale ciiiiiicho. JoJo: Chcę jeszcze. <3 To było wspaniałe. <3 Chris: Nie, nie, nie.. Jutro wyzwaniee.. Kiki: Idę spać... Zmęczone drużyny powędrowały na górę do swoich pokoi. JoJo: Masz jeszcze ochotę, Chrisiak? ^^ Spojrzała na śpiącego na ziemi męża. JoJo: Co ja z tobą mam. <3 Podniosła go i poszła do ich pokoju. W tym czasie paprotka, a własciwie palma (xD) niedaleko drzwi od pokoju Chris'a i JoJo (Który de facto był na dole, przy recepcji xD) zaczęła sie poruszać. Głos numer 1: Przestań się k*rwa wiercić! Głos numer 2: Sorki. ^^ Głos numer 1: I przestań wkładać mi swoje ch**owe giry do ucha! Głos numer 2: Przecież przeprosiłam. :< Głos numer 1: Dalej k*rwa idziemy! Głos numer 2: Poczekaj, niech zasną. <3 Głos numer 1: Jasne k*rwa! Głos numer 2: Ale spokojnie, zostaw sobie energii na później! <3 Głos numer 1: Spoko! Osoby w paprotce ucichły. '' Pokój Directioners, 3:00 ''Po męczący dniu, drużyna położyła się do łóżek i zasnęła. Klein wydawał dziwne dźwięki, Hans mamrotał coś po niemiecku, a Cassidy głaskała kota. Christina natomiast spała z nogami na ścianie. Po chwili do pokoju weszła przebrana za klauna jakaś osoba. Klaun: Doskonale. <3 Klaun podszedł do Kleina i pogłaskał go po głowie. Klein uśmiechnął się tylko i odwrócił się w stronę ściany. Klaun: Nie ignoruj mnie. :< Klaun wyciągnął worek. '' '''Klaun:' Co by tu gwizdnąć.. Na początek zabrał kota Cassidy i stanik Christiny. No i różowe gatki Kleina. Oczywiście, wcześniej je powąchał. Klaun: Mmm, czuję się jak w niebie. <3 Podszedł do Hansa. Klaun: Jest i nasz niemiecki przystojniaczek. <3 Klaun pocałował Hansa w czółko i wpakował do worka. xD Klaun: Wystarczy. <3 Do pokoju wszedł drugi Klaun. Klaun numer 2: Masz to k*rwa? Klaun: Mam wszystko. <3 A ty masz różową piękność? <3 Klaun numer 2: 'No jasne k*rwa! Idziemy! ''I wyszły z pokoju jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pokój Beliebers, 8:25 Beliebers byli już na nogach, dziewczyny malowały się, a Bobbie oczekiwał, aż skończą. '''Bobbie: Pośpieszcie się, głodny jestem! Angelika: Przecież możesz pójść tam sam. :P Bobbie: Nieee, to zły pomysł. Kiki: Dlaczego? <3 Bobbie: No wiesz, będę czuł się bezpieczniej, kiedy zejdę na śniadanie z sześcioma dziewczynami. ^^ Angelika podeszła do Bobbie'go. Angelika: Jak słodko. <3 A co by się stało, gdybyś tak zszedł sam? <3 Nina zbliżyła się do nich. Bobbie: Byłoby mi przykro. :< Sarah: Ojeeej. :< Layla: Ojej. :< Sarah: Moje "ojej" było dłuższe. <3 Layla: '''Wcale nie! '''Sarah: Wcale tak! Bobbie? W tym czasie Angelika i Nina pakowały chłopaka do kosza na śmieci, a siedzące na parapecie Kiki i Aisha śmiały się do rozpuku. '' '''Kiki:' Świetnie, tatuśku. ^^ Aisha: Aisha lubi takie przedstawienia. <3 Sarah: Zostawcie go! Layla: Wszystko psujecie! Szczególnie moją miłość do niego! Sarah: Grrr! Dziewczyny zaczęły się bić, a Bobbie próbował wydostać z kosza. xD W tym czasie do pokoju wpadła zburzona drużyna Directioners w składzie: Klein, Cassidy z wodą święconą oraz Christina. Klein: '''GDZIE ON JEST!? '''Cassidy: '''Różowy dobrze gada, polać mu! '''Klein: Ojej, dziękuję. ^^ Chrisitina: '''Gdzie mój stanik?! Szczęśliwy stanik! '''Aisha: Ojej, skądś ich znam. ^^ Kiki: Ish, to przecież Cassidy i Klein. <3 Christina: I Christina. :P Kiki: Możliwe. <3 Bobbie: 'Pomożecie? ''Directioners spojrzały na Bobbie'go i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Po chwili jednak szybko się ogarnęli i Klein wraz z Christiną i ochroniającą ich Cassidy wyciągnęli chłopaka z kosza na śmieci. '''Bobbie: Dzięki. Skoro to mamy już załatwione, to może powiecie nam o co chodzi? Klein: '''Ktoś zabrał Hansa. :C '''Cassidy: Ktoś zabrał mojego kotka. :C Christina: '''Ktoś zabrał mój stanik. :C '''Directioners: '''I to musi być ktoś z was! '''Bobbie: No to stanik możemy sobie darować. :D Sarah dała mu facebook'a, czyli uderzyła go książką w twarz. xD Bobbie: '''Ał! '''Aisha: Ale my nie mamy waszych rzeczy. :D Angelika: Zresztą, po co nam stanik? No i Hans. xD Dziewczyny z ekipy Beliebers wybuchnęły śmiechem. Klein: 'Przynajmniej ma więcej do pokazania niż wy. :P ''Obrażony Klein usiadł przy ścianie odwrócony tyłem do reszty uczestników i najwyraźniej strzelił focha. '''Angelika: Okej, okej.. Byliście w jadalni? Może poszedł już jeść śniadanie? Christina: Mój stanik też poszedł sobie na śniadanie?! Cassidy: Mój kot nie jada śniadań. Żywi się tylko moherowymi beretami. Angelika: '''Okej... Ale co jeśli Hans był tak głodny, że ubierał się bardzo szybko i przez przypadek ubrał stanik Christiny, a że nie chciał być samotny to zabrał ze sobą kota? '''Cassidy: '''Yyy... '''Bobbie: Brawo, Sherlocku. :P Aisha: To przecież nasza Angi, żaden Sherlock. <3 Bobbie: Do jadalni, za mną! Bobbie pomógł wstać fochniętemu Kleinowi i siłą wyprowadził go z pokoju. Reszta nie mając nic innego do roboty, poszła za nimi. Jadalnia, 8:50 Zdyszane drużyny dotarły na miejsce. Niestety, nikogo nie było. Klein: '''Nieeeeeeee! ;( '''Bobbie: Może jest w kuchni? xDD Christina: Chwila, słyszycie? Rzeczywiście, wydawało się, jakby ktoś płakał, ale mu to nie wychodziło. xD Klein: Biegnę do ciebie, Hans. <3 Klein zlokalizował jakąś postać i pobiegł do stolika. Jednak nie było tam Hansa.. Był tylko Chris. Klein: Łeeeeee. :< Bobbie: No, myślałem, że wszystko się wyjaśni.. Sarah: Co jest, Chris? Chris: '''No bo... JoJo zniknęła. ;( '''Wszyscy: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Chris: Położyłem się z nią do łóżka, a kiedy sie obudziłem... Już jej nie było. Bobbie: '''To na pewno ta sama osoba, która porwała Hansa! '''Cassidy: I mojego kotka. :c Christina: '''I mój stanik! '''Chris: Hans zaginął? O.o Klein: '''Tak.. ;( '''Chris: Cholera! Szybko wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer. Po chwili rozmawiał już z jakąś osobą. Chris: Jak to nie wiecie gdzie on jest?! Za JoJo nie pójdę siedzieć, ale on musi się znaleźć! Klein: Musi. ;( Chris: Co? Jak to nie chcę znaleźć JoJo? Jasne, że chcę! Pa! Rzucił telefonem o ziemię. Kiki: Jak można porwać JoJo?! To niewybaczalne! Chris: Prawda? ;( Bobbie: '''No to... poszukajmy ich! '''Angelika: Świetny pomysł! Chris: Ja mam lepszy! Wy ich poszukacie! I tak musimy dzisiaj kogoś wywalić, więc... Bobbie: Szukasz JoJo. Krzywda ci się nie stanie, jeżeli nam pomożesz. :P Chris: Kiki poszuka. :D Kiki: Jasne, że poszukam. <3 Zapiąć pasy. <3 Sprintem wybiegła z hotelu. Chris: I już. :3 Angelika: Dobrze, zostań. Nic się nie stanie, jeżeli ciebie też porwą. ^^ Chris: Mnie? O.o Klein: '''Też sądzę, że możesz być łakomym kąskiem dla porywaczy. <3 '''Chris: MARTIN! Christina: A twój seksi pomocnik może być następny. ^^ Martin wyszedł z kuchni z talerzem owoców morza. Martin: '''Co jest? '''Chris: Zostaw to żarcie! Musimy odnaleźć JoJo! Martin: A sprawdzałeś konta bankowe? :P Chris: Po co? Martin: '''Może zabrała kasę i sp**rdoliła? '''Chris: Nie, JoJo nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego! Jest na to... Martin: Za głupia? Chris zabrał mu talerz i roztrzaskał na jego głowie. Chris: JESZCZE MOŻESZ STRACIĆ PRACĘ! OSTATNIE OSTRZEŻENIE! Martin: Jaaaa.. sne.. Zemdlał. Chris: Macie rację. Beliebers podsunęło ten pomysł, więc to oni będą ochraniać mnie. <3 Nina: Ale super. <3 Chris: Serio? <3 Nina: Nie. <3 Chris: Taa. Natomiast Directioners przejmą Martina. Pamiętajcie, szukacie JoJo! Klein: I Hansa! Chris: Taaa, i Hansa! Aisha: 'A teraz i Kiki. <3 '''Chris: '''Tak, tak, tak. Do roboty! ''Christina złapała Martina na ręce i wszyscy zawodnicy wraz z prowadzącym wybiegli z hotelu. Poszukiwania drużyny Directioners Directioners szli w stronę słońca <3 (Znaczy, miasta xD). Klein próbował zlokalizować Hansa, a Cassidy, trzymającym w rękach kubeczku z potrawką, próbowała przywołać kotka. '''Cassidy: Filemon! <3 Chooodź do gara. <3 Klein: Mój nos nie wyczuwa Hansa. Christina: A może przestaniecie się wygłupiać? Christina szła za nimi, z trudem utrzymywała ciężar nieprzytomnego Martina. Christina: '''Może pomożecie mi go obudzić? '''Cassidy: Może zechce trochę mojej potrawki? :3 Cassidy podała kubek i łyżkę Christina. Ta zaczęła karmić asystenta Chris'a. Co ciekawe, pomysł był bardzo dobry. Martin natychmiast się obudził. Martin: '''Gdzie ja jestem... '''Christina: '''W moich objęciach, skarbie. ;* '''Martin: Że w niebie? Christina: '''Cass, ta potrawka ma właściwości lecznicze? '''Cassidy: '''Wyleczyła kiedyś papugę siąsiada. <3 R.I.P. '''Christina: Nie żyje?! Cassidy: Spokojnie, na ludzi tak nie działa. ^^ Klein: Cass! Choć tu z tą potrawką! Cassidy: Lecę, różowy! Podbiegła do Kleina, który głaskał jakiegoś kota. Klein: Może to ten? :3 Cassidy: Jasne, że tak. <3 Przytuliła kotka. Cassidy: Moje kocisko. <3 Może jesteś głodny, Klein? <3 Klein: Nieee, zostawiam miejsce na Hansa. <3 Cassidy: 'Koty są mądrowate, na pewno zaprowadzą nas do Hansa. <3 '''Klein: '''I do stanika Christiny! Prawda, Christ? ''Jednak Christiny nigdzie już nie było. Tak samo jak Martina. '''Cassidy: '''Straciliśmy Christinę? ;( '''Klein: I przystojniaka Martina? ;( Rozpłakali się. W tym czasie z uścisku Cassidy odratował się kot i pobiegł przed siebie. Cassidy: 'Yhh! Za nim! ''Ogarnęli się i pobiegli za kotem Cassidy. Poszukiwania drużyny Beliebers Drużyna Beliebers i Chris przechodzili przez ulicę imprez i innych melanży. Mieli nadzieję, że ktoś widział kogoś z zaginionych, w końcu nie trudno rozpoznać JoJo. xD '''Nina: Chodźmy na imprezę. :< Chcę się napić. :< Chris: Najpierw znajdziemy JoJo! Jak ją znajdziesz dam ci cały mój barek! Nina: '''Seerio? *_* '''Chris: Niee, ale fajnie być ironicznym, co? :D W tym czasie z jednego z budynków wyszli nieco wstawieni Geoff i Bridgette z Totalnej Porażki. Geoff: Kotku, czy to nie Chris McLean? Bridgette: Co ty wygadujesz, kiedyś był przystojniejszy. :D Chris: Dzięki! Geoff: Ziom, znowu sprowadziłeś do programu jakichś frajerów? Angelika: Ja ci zaraz dam frajera! Chciała rzucić się na Geoff'a, ale Nina i Bobbie w porę ją powstrzymali. Nina: '''Spokojnie, Angi. '''Chris: Widzieliście może różowowłosą dziewczynę? Geoff: '''Że JoJo? '''Chris: Tak! Geoff: Uwielbiam ją! Wymiata w PTP! <3 Bridgette: Niestety, dzisiaj jej nie widzieliśmy. Chris: Ehh, no cóż. Dzięki. Geoff: Ale za rogiem sprzedają wspaniałe lody! Nawet nie trzeba czekać na wolne łóżko! Bridgette: Przestań. Aisha: No to nie ma na co czekać. <3 Pobiegła do lodziarni. Layla: '''Chodź, Bobbie. <3 '''Sarah: Zabawimy się. <3 Złapały chłopaka za rękę i pobiegły za Aishą. Chris: Chwila! Grrr, Angela, Nina! Chodźcie! Nina: Też chcesz? <3 Chris: Idziemy! Nie możemy ich zgubić! Angelika: 'Skoro nalegasz. :3 ''Pobiegli do lodziarni. <3 Poszukiwania drużyny Directioners ''Kot Cassidy doprowadził ich w ślepy zaułek. '' '''Klein: No i proszę! Tu nic nie ma! I gdzie jest Hans? ;( Cassidy zaczęła głaskać kota. Cassidy: 'To na pewno tu? ''Kot wzdrygnął się i podszedł do ściany. Jego łapka powędrowała na ścianę i po chwili ściana przemieniła się w tajemnicze drzwi. 'Klein: '''Wow. :O ''Kot otworzył je i wszedł do pomieszczenia. '''Cassidy: Braaawo! <3 Chodź, różowy. <3 Klein: 'Mmm, czuję Hansa. <3 ''Weszli do pomieszczenia za kotem. Poszukiwania drużyny Beliebers Lodziarnia nie przypadła do gustu naszym uczestnikom. xD Okazało się, że nie o takich lodach myśleli, zboczeńcy. b) '''Aisha: '''Ja mam truskawkowe! <3 '''Nina: Czekolada. *_* Chris: '''Wystarczy! Nie pamiętacie o wyzwaniu? '''Bobbie: Wyluzuj, to przecież cię nie wywalimy z programu. :3 Beliebers zaczęli się śmiać. Po chwili pojawiła się Kiki w różowym stroju. Kiki: '''Siemka! <3 '''Aisha: '''Kiki! <3 '''Bobbie: '''Widzisz, Chris. Wszyscy znajdą się sami. :3 '''Kiki: Mam was, nareszcie. :3 Chris: My ciebie. :3 Kiki zagwizdała i po chwili na ulicy pojawił się różowy samochód. Wyszły z niego Allice oraz Bthenna. Allice: O, pamiętam was. <3 Bthenna: '''Serio? <3 '''Allice: '''Yyy.. chyba nie. :( '''Bobbie: '''Wy czasem nie odpadłyście? O.o '''Allice: Ja zaginęłam. :( I nikt mnie nie szukał. :( Kiki: 'Ale to bez znaczenia... Do dzieła! ''Dziewczyny w mgnieniu oka zwinęły całą drużynę Beliebers (Z wyjątkiem Bthenny, oczywiście) oraz Chris'a. Szybko ich związały i wpakowały do samochodu. '''Bobbie: '''Co jest?! '''Chris: Uważajcie na moje włosy! Nina: Jak nie najebię, to wam przy**bię! Kiki: Jasne. <3 Bthenna: Do pałacu. <3 Wkurzona Sarah próbowała rozwiązać liny, niestety. Nie udało się. Sarah: K**wa! Rozwiążcie mnie, s**i! Allice: '''Tam gdzie jedziemy, będzie bosko! Zobaczycie! '''Chris: Czyli gdzie? Allice: 'Zapomniałam. :( ''Kiki odpaliła samochód i pojechali. Pałac Cassidy wraz z Kleinem podążała za swoim kotem. Kot wynajdywał coraz to nowe zakamarki, zdawało się, że zna to miejsce bardzo dobrze. '''Klein: Skąd masz tego kota?! Cassidy: '''Znalazłam na imprezie, nie miałam serca wrzucić go do gara. ^^ '''Klein: '''Właściwie, czemu zaprowadził nas do pałacu? O.o '''Cassidy: Może dlatego, że jest tu Hans? ^^ Klein: 'Uuuu! <3 Bosko. <3 ''Kot spojrzał na głośno zachowującą się połowę zawodników z drużyny Directioners. Bez chwili zastanowienie czmychnął w długą alejkę i skręcił w lewo. '''Cassidy: Za nim! Klein: Uuu, już do ciebie biegnę, Hans. <3 Pobiegli za kotem i zatrzymali się przed zakrętem. Już tam zauważyli coś... intrygującego. :3 Klein: '''Bosko. <3 '''Cassidy: Tego się właśnie obawiałam. Przeeeerwa na reeeeklamy. <3 Reklama Kunegunda: Rób zdrową kupkę! Tak jak mój piesek! <3 Piesek zrobił kupkę na jej brzuchu. Kunegunda: Jak słodko. <3 Koniec. Pałac Koniec reeeeeklam. <3 Klein i Cassidy stanęli w różowym holu. Na środku stał tron, na którym siedziała Beth. Obok niej, na łóżku, leżała goła Bteh przykryta dziurawym kocem. Po lewej stronie stało kilkoro stażystów, którzy jako wartownicy pilnowali siedzących w celi uczestników wraz z Chris'em. Niestety, nie było tam JoJo, Hansa oraz Kiki, która wraz z Bthenną i Allice wachlowały Beth. '' '''Beth:' Kogo my tu mamy. <3 Bteh: No k*rwa, nareszcie! Kot Cassidy uciekł przez szparę niedaleko celi. Cassidy: Mój kotek. ;/ Beth: Nie martw się. <3 Będzie miał towarzystwo. <3 Cassidy: Kogo? Beth: '''Kilkoro przystojnych murzynów, oczywiście. <3 '''Cassidy: To dobrze. :D Klein: Gdzie Hans? Chris: I JoJo? ;/ Beth: 'I na ich kolei przyjdzie czas. <3 ''Beth wyjęła szminkę i pomalowała sobie usta. Oczywiście, nieudolnie. 'Bteh: '''Ja pier**lę, weź się ogarnij! ''Zaczęła wąchać skarpety Chris'a. '''Beth: Siostrzyczko, spokojnie. <3 Bthenna: '''O mnie mówisz? <3 '''Beth: Nie, ciebie już dawno wydziedziczył tatuś. ;* Bthenna: My mamy tatusia? O.o Przecież wychowywały nas dwie mamusie. O.o Beth: Przecież wychowywały nas wilki, nie pamiętasz? <3 Bteh: '''Zamknąć ryje! Beth, zacznij to gówniane przedstawienie! '''Klein: Uuu, przedstawienie. <3 Cassidy: Chwila.. A wy przypadkiem nie powinniście siebie nienawidzić? Beth: Nie. <3 Bteh: Ta k**wa obiecała mi dolary. Musiałam się zgodzić! Bthenna: A mi to się nic nie należy? ._. Wszyscy: '''NIE! '''Bthenna: Ojej. ._. Beth: '''Ze względu na waszą obecność, przygotowałam coś wspaniałego! Otóż, dzisiaj dzień Zemsty Sióstr Beth. <3 '''Bteh: WHAT?! Beth: '''Taaaak. <3 A że nie lubimy się długo gniewać na was, jeżeli wasza dwójka (Oczywiście, kierowała te słowa do Cassidy i Kleina) wykona parę naszych zachcianek, wszyscy będziecie wolni. <3 '''Klein: '''A Hans? <3 '''Chris: '''A JoJo? <3 '''Cassidy: '''A kotek? <3 '''Beth: '''Jasne, myślę, że za chwilę skończą orgazmy ze słoniami. <3 '''Stażysta numer 1: Że z wami? ^^ Zbulwersowana Bteh wstała i wywaliła go przez okno. Bteh: Nikt nie będzie mnie obrażał, k*rwa! Klein: '''To co mamy robić? <3 Jestem gotowy. :3 '''Cassidy: Może być fajnie. ^^ Beth: Siostro, zaczynaj. :3 Bthenna: Ja? Wszyscy: NIE! Bthenna: No znowu! Bteh: Różowy! Wąchać moje skarpety! Klein: 'Już lecę! ''Stażyści przynieśli nową dostawę skarpet i dzięki temu stworzyła się ogromna kupka skarpetowa. Klein bez naysłu wskoczył do niej na główkę. :3 '''Cassidy: A ja? <3 Bteh: Jeść. Idź mi coś przygotuj! Cassidy: Ale co? Bteh: Gówno! Cassidy: 'Już się robi. <3 ''Pobiegła do łazienki. :3 W tym czasie Klein brodził w skarpetkach. '''Klein: Czuję się jak skarpetkowa Bteh. <3 Klein zaczął pływać w stosie skarpet, w tym czasie z łazienki wybiegła zdyszana Cassidy. Cassidy: Próbowałam, ale tylko tyle udało mi sie uzbierać. ._. Podała Bteh miseczkę z brązową mazią. Bteh: A masz ketchup, k**wa? Cassidy: Jaaaaasne. :3 Może życzy sobie pani musztardę? ^^ Bteh: 'Ketchup, k*rwa! ''Cassidy podała Bteh jakiś woreczek z czerwoną mazią. '''Beth: Pychotka. *_* Bteh zjadła swoją porcję ze smakiem. Bteh: Różowy! Możesz przestać! Klein: Ale tu czuję się magicznie. <3 Bteh: Oddaj moje skarpety, k*rwa! Klein: Okej, okej. <3 Śmierdzący Klein odszedł od skarpetek i stanął obok Cassidy, która powstrzymała się od puszczenia pawia. Beth: Teraz moja kolei. <3 Klein: Czekamy z niecierpliwością. <3 Beth: Marzy mi się trójkącik z prawdziwego zdarzenia! <3 Cassidy: Serio? :c Klein: Uuu, serio? <3 Beth: 'Tak. <3 Chodźcie tu do mnie. <3 ''Klein natychmiast podbiegł do Beth, po chwili dołączyła do niego Cassidy. '''Cassidy: Byle.. szybko. Ze względu na młodszych widzów, sceny te zostały wymazane gumką do ścierania lakieru. Soryyy. :c Kiedy było już po wszystkim, wróciliśmy na antenę. xDD Zmęczona Cassidy i stale uśmiechnięty Klein czekali na propozycje od Bteh. Bteh: Co by tu... Cassidy: '''Coś łatwego? xD '''Bteh: Wiem, k*rwa! Klein: '''Szybciutko nam o tym opowiedz, bo zapomnisz. <3 '''Bteh: Grrr! Umyjecie mi nogi! Teraz! Po jednej stopie dla każdego! Klein: '''Taka łatwizna? ;c '''Bteh: Nie! Umyjecie je swoimi zas**nymi językami! Klein: Jak słodko! <3 Cassidy: Kiedy to się skończy? :c Bteh: Szybciej, nie mamy czasu! Cassidy i Klein podeszli do Bteh. Ta właśnie ściągała buty. Klein: Już nie mogę się doczekać. <3 Smród stóp Bteh przeszył cały pałac. Większość uczestników puściło pawia, nawet Chris. Cassidy: Za ojczyznę! Zaczęła lizać stopy Bteh. O.o Po chwili dołączył do niej Klein. Bteh: '''Szybciej, k*rwa! '''Cassidy: To.. nie jest takie łatwe.. Bteh: Mam łaskotki, k*rwa! Po chwili było już po wszystkim. xD Cassidy: Nigdy więcej... Beth: Teraz moja kolei. <3 Klein: Uuu! <3 Cassidy: '''Coś łatwego? '''Beth: '''Ułóżcie piosenkę o mła. <3 '''Klein: '''Ojeeeej. <3 '''Cassidy: Bosheeee... ''Cassidy: Miałam już tego dosyć! Zabiję tego Chris'a!'' Klein: Chodź, Cass! Damy czadu! <3 20 minut później... Beth: Czeeeekam. <3 Klein: '''Gotowe! <3 '''Beth: Dajecie. <3 Melodia: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA Klein: Chociaż jesteś piękna, jesteś piękna kocham cię! Cassidy: Mam z tobą duże sny, wielkie sny erotyczne! Klein: Przecież każdy dobrze wie, że jesteś cudna tak! Cassidy: Wszyscy mają dosyć kiedy... ty odpadasz! Klein gwizdał, a Cassidy próbowała tańczyć. xD Klein: To wszystko jest dziwne.. Cassidy: Cała ta rozgrywka... Klein: Przecież to tylko Beth! <3 Cassidy: '''Wymyśliła dla nas plan! '''Klein: '''Jest boska, aaa! '''Cassidy: Jest cudna, aaa! Klein: 'Wszystko, co nam powie podnieca nas! ''Teraz gwizdała Cassidy, a Klein próbował tańczyć. '''Klein: Koniec. <3 PS: Z góry przepraszam za piosenkę, która nie ma sensu. xD Beth: Jesteście wspaniali! <3 Myślę, że możemy już kończyć! Beth zagwizdała, zza filaru wyłonili się Hans oraz JoJo, natomiast z więzenia, stażyści wyprowadzali Chris'a i pozostałych uczestników. Chris: '''Kochana. <3 '''JoJo: Uuu! <3 Tuuuulimy. <3 Klein: 'Hans! <3 ''Podbiegł do Hansa i zaczął go tulić. '''Hans: Kuja juu! (Przestań!) Klein: '''Tak, ja też. <3 '''Hans: Kuondoka kwangu! (Zostaw mnie!) Chris: 'Yyyy.. Co on mówi? ''Zza filaru wyłonił się nagi murzyn. '''Murzyn: '''On mówić nasz język! Ja nauczyć go! '''Wszyscy: Hę?! Klein: '''Jaki język? '''Murzyn: '''Suahili! <3 '''Beth: Mnie też naucz, zwierzaku. ;* Murzyn: '''Skoro pani prosić. <3 '''Beth: No, zwijajcie się stąd! Allice: Chriiiis, mogę powrócić do programu? Chris: Jakiego programu? Allice: '''Yyyy, zapomniałam. :< '''Chris: Z naszego programu już odpadłaś. :P Sory. Chodźcie.. Hans: 'Lakini punda wangu machungu! ''(Ale mnie dupa boli!) 'Klein: '''Mnie też. <3 ''Wyszli z pałacu. '''Bteh: Beth, k*rwa! Gdzie moja kasa!? Beth: '''Jaka kasa? <3 '''Bteh: Za występ, k*rwa! Beth: Nie ma. <3 Bteh: Ty k*rwo! Rzuciła się na siostrę. Bthenna: Wojna sióstr! Łłii! <3 Rzuciła się na siostry. <3 Kiki: Yyy.. Zaczekajcie za mną! Pobiegła za resztą ekipy. Allice: A co ja tu robię? O.o Została wciągnięta do wojny sióstr. Hotel Zmęczeni i wykończeni uczestnicy jak i prowadzący dowlekli się do hotelu. Hans: Mimi nina uchova. (Jestem zmęczony) Klein: Wreszcie mogę cię zrozumieć. <3 Cassidy: A ja nie. :c Christina: Błagam, wykąp się, Klein. Klein: Jasne, mam nadzieję, że Hans dotrzyma mi towarzystwa. <3 Hans: 'Hakuna! xDDDDDDDDD ''(Nie!) '''Klein: '''Tak, tak. Matata! <3 '''Angelika: Co teraz, Chris? Chris: Cóż.. Musimy kogoś dzisiaj wywalić, a że to w głównej mierze dzięki Cassidy i Kleinowi udało nam się przeżyć.. Wiem na ceremonii spotkamy się z drużyną Beliebers! Christina: '''Brawo, Directioners! '''JoJo: '''A później małe ruchu-ruchu. <3 '''Chris: Z tobą zawsze. <3 Wszyscy udali się do swoich pokoi. Ceremonia Chris stał przy basenie z symbolami przetrwania, czekoladowymi, pozłacanymi statuetkami JoJo w różowej posypce. Obok stała JoJo i uśmiechała się do drużyny Beliebers. Zawodnicy siedzieli w basenie i czekali na werdykt. Chris: Taaa, wiem, że wszyscy są zmęczeni, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy.. Rzucił statuetki do Bobbie'go, Sarahy (WTF? xD), Angeliki, Niny i Aishy. Chris: Layla czy Kiki? Cóż... ... . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . Rzucił statuetkę w stronę Layly. Layla: Tak! Kiki: Ale dlaczego? :c Bobbie: '''W głównej mierze, to przez ciebie tu jesteśmy. :3 '''Layla: Beth mówimy nie! Sarah: Jak można kumplować się z Beth? Kiki: 'Przynajmniej mam z kim, kotku. <3 Adios! <3 ''Pobiegła do limuzyny i odjechała. '''Sarah: '''Nawet nie zdążyłam jej odhejcić.. ._. '''Chris: To tyle.. Ziew. JoJo: '''Oglądajcie nas. <3 ''Wyłączyła kamerę. '' '''Koniec. xDDD Komentujcie, łapkujcie, subujcie, lajkujcie, róbcie co chcecie, ale odcinek ma się podobać. :D Poniżej, parę ankiet. ^^ Jak zwykle. xD Podobał Ci się odcineczek, co? <33 Of kors. :3 Mógł był lepszy. Nieee. :< Ulubiony prowadzący? :3 JoJo! <3 Chris! <3 Kurier Martin! <3 Faworyt? Aisha! <3 Angelika! <3 Bobbie! <3 Cassidy! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Klein! <3 Layla! <3 Nina! <3 Sarah! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Aisha! Angelika! Bobbie! Cassidy! Christina! Hans! Klein! Layla! Nina! Sarah! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria